Rose Thorns
by lcewind
Summary: Diana comes home to an unexpected surprise. Happy Valentine's Day.


_ Warning: Lemon content. It's not yaoi so don't hurt me. ^^_  
_Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE.  
Note: Happy Valentine's Day. I rarely see any stories revolving around Berkley and Diana, so this fanfic is centered on this couple.  
_

**Rose Thorns**  
By Icewind

"What the hell…?" Diana Spacey stood in the doorway of her apartment, mystified at the scene displayed before her. The entire complex was awash in an ocean of roses. An endless flow of soft red petals covering every inch of surface: the floor, the coffee table, the TV stand. Stupefied, she blinked, fumbling with the lock on the door without breaking her gaze.  
"How did these get here?" Slipping off her shoes and socks, she padded across the carpeted floor, soft petals washing over her feet as she entered the living room. Loosening her trench coat and draping it over the arm of the sofa, a yawn escaped her lips and she couldn't help stretching her arms in exhaustion. Diana collapsed on the couch, grateful for the snug warmness of the cushions when something caught her eye. An envelope cradled in a bed of roses on the opposite side of the sofa. Curious, she reached for the letter and opened it instantly.  
_ 'Happy Valentine's Day.  
- Berkley'_  
"He did this?" Incredulous, she stared at the words, reading them over in her mind before tossing the note back to its home on the coach. She arched an eyebrow as her gaze traveled across the living room, taking in the sight of red petals and the pleasant fragrance they created in the apartment. In spite of the beautiful decor, she found herself becoming annoyed at the notion that someone managed to get into her home, even if it was Berkley.  
"Damn it, he's so hard to read at times." She frowned, thinking of the playful flirting they've engaged in over the years of their friendship that eventually led to the two of them finally dating each other. Prior to that, she always felt that Berkley cared for her in a way that an older brother would care for a younger sister. Now that they've grown beyond a platonic relationship, she often wondered if he still felt the same way. One moment he'd act as though they were nothing more than childhood buddies while in the next he'd engage in silly romantic gestures… like filling her apartment with red roses on Valentine's Day. Teeth clenched, Diana sat up abruptly and grabbed a pillow from the sofa, burying her face in the soft material as she let out a long frustrated scream.   
Sometimes he confused the hell out of her.   
Exhaustion finally taking its toll, Diana sighed, glancing around the apartment again disbelievingly. She contemplated whether or not to give Berkley a thank you hug or arrest him for breaking an entry. Leaving the sofa, she headed towards her room, intent on getting a well-deserved nap after a tedious day in the office and hopefully calm some of her frustration.  
She didn't expect the stunning sight that greeted her when she entered the bedroom. More flowers, swimming in an endless tide across the futon, the nightstand, everywhere. Most stunning of all was the sight of her childhood crush draped on the bed, naked, bathed in a pool of red rose petals. A wicked grin curved on those lips and a rosy stem clasped between his teeth, his obvious excitement breaking the flow of red petals along the mattress.  
"Berkley?" She quirked an eyebrow, a smirk curved on her lips. "What the hell are you doing?"  
He said nothing, staring at her through a penetrating gaze beneath bright blond hair that whisked over his eyes and glasses. Damn, he looked hot. Almost like something out of a fantasy. A flash of irritation ran through her when he ruined the image, that smug grin of his growing into something resembling arrogance.  
"Surprise," he said, the thin rose stem still clasped between his teeth. Diana folded her arms, figuring she'd play along, and sauntered towards the bed in a suggestive, albeit playful, manner.   
"Surprise?" she repeated. "Why Berky, are you trying to seduce me?"   
He didn't reply, only motioned for her to approach the futon. She slid in next to him, leaning into the softness of the pillows behind her. He removed the rose from between his teeth and traced its soft petals behind her neck, lingering along the base.   
"I always did think there was more to your last name," she said. A soft chuckle sounded behind.  
"Don't be ridiculous," he replied, placing small kisses along the curve of her neck, capturing the exposed skin underneath the sleeveless shirt.  
"So, what brought on all this?" Her hand gestured around the room and its new rosy decor. "You're so unpredictable."  
He grinned, his warm breath tingling her skin. "It keeps life interesting."  
Diana snorted and continued. "You also have some nerve coming in here and expecting to 'woo' me off my feet."  
A seductive chuckle. "Isn't that what you wanted?"  
Irritated, she turned to face him, eyebrows furrowed together. That calm, cool demeanor of his annoyed the hell out of her at times. She parted her lips to say so but he covered them with his own, using the opportunity to sink into a deep kiss.   
_Sly dog_, she thought, moving into the kiss in spite of her better judgment. Warmth spread through her as their tongues locked and he pressed their bodies closer, a callused hand moving up and down her back through the soft fabric of her shirt. Reluctantly, Diana pulled away, breaking the kiss, a smirk curved on her lips. If they were going to do this, it was going to be on her terms.  
His smug grin returned when she removed his glasses and rested them on the nightstand, hands moving back to wander the smooth, defined planes of his upper back. Berkley lowered his head until his breath tickled her ear. "Do you want me, Diana?"   
She smiled, her hand slithering down his stomach and squeezing him lightly. She laughed at the soft gasp that strained against her ear. "Just who is seducing who?"  
A slew of roses fell around them as they tumbled onto the bed. Soft laughter, whimpers, and sighs filling the silence of the room. His hand moved along the curve of her hip while the other pulled her blouse aside, lips covering her collarbone in hot feverish kisses, drawing a gasp from her when they moved down to suck her breast through the thin fabric. Again, that cocky, amused expression in his eyes sent a flash of irritation through Diana. She pulled him away just long enough to flip their bodies in a skilled martial arts move, her figure hovering sinisterly above him.  
Seeing the challenge her gaze, Berkley smiled softly but said nothing, watching with intense eyes as her tongue began a slow journey down his body, its wet warmth outlining the rippled surface of his taunt chest and stomach. Her soft hair stirred along his sides, and she tossed it over her shoulder, pushing it out of her way momentarily and continued to move lower. A faint breeze slid along the length of his shaft, drawing a deep sigh from him.  
Grinning wickedly, Diana dragged her nails softly across his sac, moving to and fro in a slow motion before lightly stroking his length with her hand. Fluid seeped from the tip and she bent forward, lapping it away and swirling her wet tongue around the moist head. She glanced up again and noticed he was watching her, breathing heavily, urging with his gaze for her to continue. Looking down, she took his entire length into the searing heat of her mouth, purring faintly, drawing a low moan from him as hot pleasure washed over his abdomen and thighs.  
Dim lights floated into the room from the streetlamps outdoors, its faint glow washing over both their bodies. Diana glanced up again and noticed his eyebrows were knitted together, eyes closed, tension written plainly over his face in the pale light. She worked him into a frenzy and slowed down at the last second, repeating the action several times until the overwhelming need became too much. His pulse throbbed frantically as he watched her tease him, tongue trailing along the rim before soft lips swooped down completely and sucked on him strongly.  
"Diana, please," he breathed, his voice tight, urgent from above her. She pulled away and laughed softly, watching as his member swayed heavily beneath her touch, glistening in the pale light.   
"Please what?" she asked innocently, taken in his frustration with good humor. She loved turning the tables on him.  
"Damn it, Deedee! Make me come! Please!" Berkley clenched fistfuls of the blankets beneath him, a sheen of sweat trickling down his skin, his sex throbbing miserably in her light grip. She giggled again; something about making this man beg sent a thrill through her veins. Deciding enough was enough, Diana leaned forward and enveloped him again, her wet tongue pulsing along his length as her lips wrapped around him tightly. Once more he felt the tension rise, building uncontrollably until it became unbearable. When her fingers reached down and squeezed his balls firmly, he snapped, releasing a deep trailing groan that filled the room as he came hard. She pulled away and stroked lightly, watching him shudder and gasp beneath her touch. 

"Diana."  
"Mmm?"  
"Wake up."  
She started, blinking sleepily, eyes darting around her surroundings. Inside the infamous 27th precinct, Diana sat in Commissioner Rose's office. He was seated behind his desk, pencil propped in one hand and a pile of file reports scattered in front of him. He stared at her with a mixture of concern and amusement.  
"I didn't realize I was putting you to sleep."  
She shifted in her chair uneasily. "Sorry, I haven't been getting much sleep."   
Berkley eyed her curiously. "Is that all? You look a little flush."  
The image of the Commissioner writhering in ecstasy filled her mind, and she felt a sudden warmth flooding her cheeks. Diana grabbed a glace of water that sat on his desk and gulped it down urgently.  
"I'm fine Berkley!" she squeaked, nearly choking on the water as she set the empty glace down on the desk with a rattle. He blinked as she stood up abruptly and grabbed her jacket. "I think we've done all that we can for tonight on this case. It's getting late, we should pick up on it in the morning."  
He arched an eyebrow at her sudden haste to leave, and then shrugged nonchalantly. "Alright, it is getting late." He stood up and gathered some files, grabbing his jacket from behind his chair and then paused briefly. "When will you be returning to L.A.?"  
Diana flinched, the question catching her off guard. "Immediately after the case is resolved. They're probably going stir crazy without me back at headquarters." She grinned lightly. "Why'd you ask?"  
Pushing his glasses on the brim of his nose, Berkley smiled softly. "Well, I've been meaning to ask if you'd have dinner with me tonight." He chuckled at the bewildered look on her face and handed her a red rose. "It is Valentine's Day after all."  
"Yeah it is…" she inhaled the sweat sent of the rose, it's color and texture reminding her of the odd dream she had just moments ago, and she wondered idly if that dream would someday become reality. Berkley approached her and brushed a wisp of blond hair out of her eyes.  
"Happy Valentine's Day," he said before leaning in to kiss her. When they parted, they left the station and made their way through the city, radiant in the misty, illuminated night.

_The End._  



End file.
